A Fairy Melody
by DragonHalf
Summary: Mermaids, Sea Demons! What in the world is going on! Well you see, Sea Demons are trying to take over the World but Teen Idols/Wizards aren't gonna let them.
1. Leaving home

_**!A Fairy Melody!**_

_Fixed the first chapter!_

* * *

"Princess Lucy! Where are you going young lady!"

"O-oh Sara-nee I'm going to the surface" said a nervous Lucy._ 'She's not happy, I'm sunk'_ .thought Lucy.

"Well, well young lady who told you that you're allowed to leave without telling anyone, please tell." said Sara

"Oh please forgive me Sara-sama said Lucy in sarcastic tone; I won't do it ever again."

"Lucy...!"

"Sorry, sorry don't hurt me!"

"Good, now everyone now we're going to say our goodbyes for our Mermaid Princess who's going to change and save our world and the humans." said Sara with a soft smile. "We love you Lucy and please be careful for our sake and watch the others because I won't be there to stop them. Also do your best because we'll always support you Princess and beware of the Sea Demon Zeref."

"Everyone, thank you I'll definitely do my best to stop the Sea Demons and I'll never give up!" said Lucy pumped up.

"You may go Princess and we pray for your safety and plus take Arianna please!"

"Yay! Ari we're gonna be together!"

"Yes!"

Sara sweat dropped and thought, '_They seem a bit too happy.'_ "Also Lucy watch your Grandfather and please say Hi for Laxus for me!"

"You Liiiiiiiiike him" said Lucy, Arianna, and a few others.

"Further on Princess please retrieve your bracelet it will save your life many times." said Sara while blushing then a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks everyone we're off!" Lucy and Arianna left with their friend waving at them and them waving back. Far in a distance, a young looking man was watching Lucy.

"My, my Princess Layra you've grown since the last time I've seen you which was 15 years ago, when I killed your Mother and Father. Ahaha and now you'll be mine and so will the world. HAHAHAHA!"

"Please Princesses be careful, we are depending on all of you and everyone please return home safely" thought The Sea Goddess Mavis.

"I just might see that boy again and we'll see everyone else too Ari, it's gonna be so much fun!"

"You're right Lucy and maybe they'll enroll you in their school and I'll get to relax!"

"Ari I'm done with Mer School, I don't want to go to Human school because I barely know that much."

"I'm a wiz in Mer history and that but not Human History Ari!"

"Don't worry then, we'll put you in like only three classes because you're done with Mer school and since they're not." said Ari with a smile.

"Ok deal!"

"We'll tell Erza and everyone else about it!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

_Finally I got to write this! I was worrying how to write it! Make SURE YOU REVIEW! Also Arianna is an Exceed that can live underwater and uses Water Magic. So please review!_


	2. Human world and Friends

_**!A Fairy Melody!**_

_Fixed the second chapter!_

* * *

"Here we Ari, the human world!" said Lucy with a lot of excitement."

"Sure is different than our world." said Ari. "I just hope we find the other girls."

"I know, we'll probably get lost."

"Hey, Lucy I just remembered something really useful!"

"What is it Ari?"

"Your pearl can show us the way to the other girls!"

"Awesome!"

"Lucy wait, your tail, you've gotta transform."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot." said Lucy embarrassed. "Let's do this, Transform!"

Lucy's long flowing free hair and her hair that was in pig tails disappeared into short hair. Her dark hazel-brown eyes turned into dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt, white shorts, red high heel boots and her red pearl necklace around her neck. The only thing that was missing was her red bracelet.

"I look so pretty but the only thing that's missing is my bracelet" said Lucy.

"C'mon Lucy we'd better go, it's getting awfully late."

"You're right Ari, looks about 6:30, so we'd better start looking for the hotel."

"Ya, so let's go Lucy!"

"Aye Ari."

_**At Fairy Oceans**_

"Erza look out!"

"Mira-nee be careful!"

"Juvia thinks we missed up!"

"Cana stop drinking alcohol and help!"

"No thanks."

"Everyone!"

"Yes Wendy, what is it?"

"Guys stop with the cake and look at our pearls!" Wendy said with a loud voice. They looked at their pearls dumbfounded.

"Why are they glowing not unless..." Mira said unable to finish her sentence.

"I think so.. Lucy is in trouble somewhere near by!" Wendy said quickly with concern.

"Why is Lu-chan near by!" Levy said with fear for her friend.

"Let's go girls and try to find her!" Erza commanded with her commander voice.

"Hey let go of us and you won't get hurt!" Lucy said.

"And if we don't girly, whatcha gonna do to us? Call Daddy and Mommy?"

"That's it I warned you! I open thee-Leo! Loke go easy on them."

"Alright!"

"Ari your turn!"

"Alright Water Blaster!"

"W-wait you're wizards?"

Lucy answered in a confident smile, "What else and want some more action?"

"N-no we're going, s-sorry!"

"Thanks Loke, you can go back now."

"Ok then my beauties see you two next time!" Loke said in a flirty way.

"Oh Loke what are we gonna do with you?" said Lucy sighing and Ari laughing

* * *

_Finally the second chapter! Please review so I don't feel like a loser! Make SURE YOU REVIEW! Also Ari is short for Arianna_

_Also I'll post a Character info, so you'll know who the chapters will be for the next chapters!_


	3. Friends and Baths

_**!A Fairy Melody!**_

_Fixed the third chapter!_

* * *

"Wendy what would Lucy be doing in the Human world?" Levy asked.

"Well she does need her bracelet to transform into Idol form and for the coronation soon I think."

"Or Zeref could have attacked her kingdom like how he did to ours girls?" said Cana.

"But we're not sure so who knows" said Juvia. "Juvia also thinks soon they'll attack us on land too."

"I think that's a possibility Juvia, so we've got to keep it in mind." said Erza.

"Also let's hope Lucy is fine and that hopefully Ari is with her." Mira said with a bit of hope.

" I think she'll be alright." said Lisanna. "We've all been through rough situations, she'll be able to handle it. We've gotta trust that she's alright."

"Right!" said the others.

_**X**_

"Ari, my pearl is intensively shining, could they be near by?"

"I don't know but - Lucy watch out!"

"Wh-**_*BOOM*_ **"Ouch, oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" said Lucy rubbing her butt.

"It's alright, I should've looked where I was going." said the stranger.

"Natsuuu, be more careful!"

"Ya, ya Happy."

Then Ari said this- "Hey are you an Exceed?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I am!"

"I'm Happy!"

"I'm Arianna, Ari for short!"

"It loos like our Exceeds have introduced each other, why don't we do the same?" said Natsu."I'm Natsu."

"Oh, I'm Lucy and sorry for bumping into you." _'Why does he look so familiar, it..couldn't be right?'_ thought Lucy.

_'Why does she look familiar, she couldn't.. be right?'_ thought Natsu. "Natsuuuuuuuu, we've gotta go home then visit Wen after to her the dish Dad made her!"

"Fine, fine and bye Lucy!"

"Bye." said Lucy and Ari.

"Ari, that guy looked a lot like that boy I saved five years ago, but i'm not really sure."

"Wait Lucy watch out!"

"Got it!" This time Lucy moved out of the way and noticed the people and said "Wendy, Carla, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and Cana where are you guys going?"

They turned and said "Lucy!" And they hugged her.

"What are you doing in the human world!"

"Getting squished my friends, right Ari?"

"Sure, sure."

"Ah, hey Ari what's up" asked Wendy.

"Did Zeref attack?" asked Erza in a scary tone.

"No, Lucy's searching her her lost red pearl bracelet and soon it's her 18th birthday, not to metion that Zeref is attacking the kingdoms again." said Ari.

"So guys can we stay at-" Lucy never got to finish that sentence because Mira interputed.

"Of course you can! What kind of friends would we be if our friend didn't stay at the hotel she's lived at before?"

"Normal ones."

"Hey now." Then they all started laughing. Later while walking to Fairy Oceans...

"So then Sara-nee said to say hi to Laxus and didn't deny that she does like him because she was majorly blushing!"

"Ah, we're here." said Mira while unlocking the door. "Do you remember where you're room is Lucy?"

"I do Mira, let's go Ari. Look, my first novel, and it's still not done, I guess i start writing it again!" said Lucy.

"Lucy you're going to finish '_The Lost Angel's Smile'_?" Levy asked.

"Yup, I've got a few new ideas, here are a few of them Levy."

"Yay! I'm the first reader again!"

"Guess so Levs, hope you like it!"

"I know I will Lucy!"

Then Levy, Lucy and Ari left the room. "Also girls what happened to the kitchen? It looks like the time you guys tried making Strawberry-Vanilla Sea Truffle Cake."

"Ahaha, we did try making Strawberry-Vanilla Sea Truffle Cake..." said Levy.

"Do you girls still want to make them?" Lucy and Ari asked.

"Yes, definitely!"

"Ok Ari, let's help them out."

"Sure."

**_ Later..._ **

"Yay we did it!"

"Correction Carla and I did it!"

"ARI!"

"Just kidding!"

"You guys, it looks so good."

"I know Lucy but it's for Culture Day tomorrow at Cresent Beach." said Mira.

"Ah tomorrow Culture day, oh it's a drag sometimes but really fun." said Erza.

"So you guys think that making Sea Truffles Cakes is apart of our culture?" Ari asked them and they said.

"Yes, yes we do." "

"I'm glad it's Friday tomorrow, no more stress" said Lisanna.

"Yup finals are finally over" said Cana.

"Also Lucy are you going to enroll at Fairy High? And we do get out at 12:30 so you should come with-where's Lucy and Ari?"Mira asked.

Lucy and Ari sneaked away to look at the stars. "Wow, i didn't know how much they missed home Ari." said Lucy." I thought I actually prefered the human world over ours."

Lucy and Ari were sitting on the steps outside. "Being away from home for a year since Zeref attacked them must be hard for them Lucy."

"I guess so."

Then they heard two familiar voices.

"Happy hurry up!"

"Oh Natsuuuu wait up!"

"Look here we are- Lucy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We live here now."

"Realllllly, you live here with my sister and friends?"

"Your..sister?"

"We'll show which one is my sister!" Lucy opened the door and Natsu said

"Wendy, Carla, we're here!"

In the kitchen you could here "Shoot Natsu and Happy are here!"

"Hey Natsu-nii, Happy how are you two?"

"Fine and dad sent this for you."

"Thanks Natsu-nii!"

"Wendy why didn't you tell me he was your brother and now ARGG!"

"Now I'm stuck with Sara-nee, please take me away Zeref!" Lucy said while running upstairs and Ari followed her.

"She's doomed" said the others.

"So why is Lucy and Ari living here Wendy?" Natsu and Happy asked.

"Did you two meet them somewhere before?" Mira asked.

"We kinda ran into each other."

"Figures, Natsu never looks where he goes." said Cana.

"So how do you girls know Lucy?"

"Childhood friend."

"Really wow."

"Childhood friends friends living in the same place, go to the same school, have similar necklaces, like mostly the some food_ *cough* *cough*_ seafood. Also another childhood friend I bumped into, pretty suspicious ain't it Happy?"

Happy merely nodded.

"Well Natsu-nii and Happy you guys better go before dad gets angry."

"We wanna stay!"

"NO!"said Mira, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy and Lisanna.

"Fine, fine but come to the surfing competiton tomorrow, I definitely am gonna rule those waves!"

"Don't forget your motion sickenss pads Natsu/Natsu-nii" snickered Wendy and Happy.

"I won't, it only happened once!"

"Sure, sure Natsu-nii and we'll come to the competition don't worry bye."

"Boy was that close." said Levy. And then they heard Lucy and Ari.

"I think they found they huge bathroom girls" said Lisanna.

"Oh no.." said Mira. "

**_X_**

So Ari what does this do again, I don't remember."

"Well, I don't remember so try it."

"Ok then Ari."

As Lisanna said before Lucy and Ari were in the awesome bathroom. Then Lucy turned on the shower head and screamed. "Well now I remember what it does, water comes out of it." Lucy said while laughing. "Now I'm mer me now, sooo let's take a BATH!"

"Yay!"

Then the others came up and said "You turned on the water didn't you?" Lucy nodded and said they were taking a bath. Then Lucy said the evil glints in they're eyes except Wendy and Carla and they said..

"Canonball!"

"Don't guys! You guys! You guys suck you know?"

"Yup, we're the best friends forever!"

"Riiight."

"So guys beside '_Cuture Day_' tomorrow, anything else happening?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, tomorrow is the surfing contest and Natsu-nii's gonna be in it!"

"We should go!"

"Sounds good, so Wendy, Natsu is your real bro right?"

"Yes, but he's different than us, he's not mer. He's I think like Zeref, since dad is somehow connected to Zeref."

"Ok and guys remind me and Ari to stay away from you girls tomorrow, we want to stay safe and sound."

"Lucy!"

And they pushed poor Lucy underwater until Ari commented about how beautiful the sky is at night with all those stars.

* * *

_The third chapter, hope you like it!_


	4. Culture Day part 1

**!A Fairy Melody!**

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hello girls, what have you brought for Culture Day?" asked Master.

"Ah! Hey Grandpa!"

"L-l-lucy? What are you doing here?"

"You know searching her my lost red pearl tear bracelet and enjoying this day on land. Also we have arrived!" Then Lucy and Ari both said something really embarrassing for a certain guy.

**"LAXUS! YOUR DARLING SARA-SAMA SAYS HI AND TO FINALLY CONFESS TO HER!"** Wherever Laxus was, he turned a bright pink.

"Our job's done, so guys let's go before Laxus finds out what we did." Later... "Wow, the human world also did fascinate me, how about you Ari?"

"It does, so many new things, wonderful."

"So Lucy are you going to enroll in Fairy High" asked Mirajane.

"Well yes and no" said Lucy and Ari.

"Eh?" was said by the others.

"I finished Mer school, while you guys didn't and I don't know much about the Human world. So actually going to moat of the classes would be a bit stupid right?" The others nodded.  
"Sara-nee said that it would be good if I did go but I don't have to so ya."

"She's so lucky" said Wendy.

"Lucy watch out! Wendy wat-***BOOM* **

"Ow" said Wendy.

"Hey kid you ok?" asked Lucy.

"Ya and oh Wendy! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" said the boy.

"Ah, it's alright, just be more careful Romeo."

"Later then Wendy."

"Later Romeo" Wendy said with a slight blush and Lucy said, "He's the boy you like right?" Wendy's face went red.

"N-no."

"You liiiiike him" said the others.

"I think she does" said Carla.

"Carla!"

"Young love, beautiful ain't" said Lucy and Mira.

"I-it isn't like that!"

"Sure it isn't Wendy."

"You guys!"

* * *

**With Zeref**

"Dark Lovers come here!"

"Yes Zeref-sama, what is it?" they all asked.

"I sense the Mermaid Princesses together and I need one of you to catch them without screwing it up!"

"Choose wisely Zeref-sama" said Maria slowly walking out of the shadows.

"Hmm..Viper go and aleast try to catch them with some effort that won't fail."

"Of course Zeref-sama, it's an honor."

"Then go Viper!"

"Yes, I'm going now."

"The rest of you may leave now."

"Zeref-sama" Maria said slowly.

"Yes what is it Maria?"

"I felt the..future..the princesses... won't be in our grasp if we don't get capture someone precious to them."

Zeref felt angry."Are you saying that I won't be King! Then I don't want to hear it Maria! Leave now!"

"I'm sorry Zeref-sama, I'll leave now." _Zeref-sama, why? _Maria thought with a few tears escaping.

* * *

**Back at Culture Day**

"Hey Ari look as this!"

"Lucy look at this one!"

Erza felt a vein pop and said, "Girls!"

Lucy and Ari turned around and said, "What is it Erza!"

"Enough of this childish act and act your age!"

Lucy and Ari puffed and Lucy said, "Say's the girl who kills anyone who kills her cake." Erza looked away.

"That's right, look away Erza" said Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go guys and act your age you two."

"Sure."

"Hey Erza wa-***BOOM***"Hey I told her to watch out. But hey, let's see who she bumped into" said Lucy.

"Ow I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Hey it's Jellal!" said Lucy and Ari.

"Hey Lucy and Ari, what's up? Why are you two on land?"

"Searching for my lost red pearl tear bracelet, you know the usually."

"Also Jellal sorry for bumping into you! I didn't see you!" Erza said.

"Why not? I'm incredibly handsome, you know Erza." Jellal said winking at Erza. Erza slightly blushed.

"Also guys longtime no see, it's good see you again."

"Of course it's been a longtime, you and Erza were probably being all lovey-dovey. You as in lovers." Lucy said.

"Lovers" cooed Ari.

"Lucy! Ari! Both of you are dead!"

"Hey look it's Mira's boyfriend, also Lisanna's, Elfman and his girlfriend too!"

"Lucy! Ari!" But they weren't in sight. "Shoot, they're lost and it's Culture Day!"

* * *

_I sense the Princesses but where are they _thought Viper. This may be a bit difficult but no matter, we'll find them Ahahaha! Water snakes search for the princesses!" Her snakes went to search for the princesses.

**Back with Lucy and Ari!**

"That was really funny right Ari?"

"It really was! They're faces were pricless, Lucy."

"I know i***BOOM***

"Watch out Lucy."

"Ow, a bit little Ari."

"Hey brat watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry-hey is that Levy's bracelet?" Lucy said looking at the orange pearl tear bracelet that looked an awful lot like Levy's.

"Yo, Gajeel move already!"

"Sorry _Iceboy _but I crashed into some dumb blonde!"

Lucy stared at the guy and was pretty pissed that he called her a dumb blonde and said."Hey I'm not some dumb blonde and why do you have Levy's bracelet!"

Gajeel just smirked."Oh this is bookworm's? Oh ya it is, what's it to you blondie?"

"The name's Lucy and give me Levy's bracelet!"

"Metalface, Iceface get a move on it!"

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

"What are you doing here? I'm here with my friends." They both said.

Then Gajeel spoke up again."Fireface you know blondie?"

A vein popped from Lucy's head."The name's Lucy and give me Levy's bracelet!"

Then Gajeel took it off and waved it in the air."If you want it blondie try to get it."

Lucy tried getting it but it was no use, then Natsu spoke up.

"Gajeel just give her the bracelet."

"As in why Charcoal?"

Gajeel put his guard down and then Ari swiped the bracelet. "Lucy let's go!"

"Alright!"


	5. Culture Day part 2

**!A Fairy Melody!  
**

* * *

"Guys, we've gotta find those two!"

"As in why Metalface?" Natsu asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Just because! Let's go!"

"Fine, fine, Ice lover let's go help Metalface."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Ari do you see Levy and the others?"

"No Lucy, I don't."

"Also why would that guy have Levy's bracelet? I don't get how he got it."

"I don't know, but she couldn't have given it to him, it's sacred to our kind. Also didn't you feel the essence of your pearl tear bracelet?"

Lucy's eyes widened and said. I did but I thought I was hallucinating."

"It's near then."

"Yes!" said Lucy and Ari. Their searching had payed off, awesome isn't it?

"Look guys there they are."

"Ari we'd better jet."

"I'm with you."

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Ari!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Still no luck, where are those two." Mira, Erza and company were searching for Lucy and Ari. Then they saw a running Lucy and a flying Ari.

"H-heya guys!" said Lucy trying to catch her breath.

"Where were y-"

"Levy, I believe this belongs to you." Lucy showed them Levy's bracelet.

"My bracelet! Where in the seas was it, I was searching for it like crazy."

"Some dude named Gajeel had it."

"Yo, blondie!"

"Hey Gajeel why did you have my bracelet!"

"I ummm.." Then Lucy cut in for Gajeel.

"He found it and wanted to return it to you Levy."

"Really? Thank you so much Ga jeel!"

"Then their bracelets' started to glow.

_Shit, they may have seen _thought the girls.

"Did you guys see something just glow?"

"NO."

"O-okay."

* * *

"Natsu-nii when's the surfing competiton!"

"In a little while Wendy, I can't wait. And I glad for once they decided to put it with Culture Day! It's on the beach at 12:45!"

"Interesting, but what are we going to do about your missing pearl tear bracelet, Lucy. You know we don't have much time." said Erza.

"I honestly don't know, I sense it but I feel like I wanna rip out my hair because it's really close to me but I can't find it!" said Lucy.

"What are you guys whining about!" said Gajeel annoyed.

"My bracelet and it's none of _your_ business!" hissed Lucy.

"Geez Gajeel, you know girls have their own world that we can't understand them." said Natsu putting his hands behind his head and revealing a red bracelet that looked a lot awfully liked Lucy's.

"No way." said Lucy softly, then Erza spoke.

"Natsu, why do you have a red bracelet that looks like Lucy's missing pearl tear bracelet, if I may ask." Erza said in a threatening way.

"T-the g-girl who saved m-me gave it to m-me." said Natsu flinching.

_Could Natsu have been the one I saved?_ thought Lucy.

AHH! Water snakes!" shouted other people. And they saw water snakes and water dragons.

"This isn't good! We must help everyone get away from here!" said Erza.

"Ok, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and Elfman, let's help these people get out of here!" commanded Jellal.

"Be careful Jellal!" shouted Erza.

"You too Erza!" shouted Jellal back and Erza blushed slightly.

"You liiiiike him." said Lucy and Ari.

"No time for that. Everyone to the beach!"

* * *

_Princesses you'll all be mine. So come and fall into my trap! Ahaha!_ thought Viper. _I will be victorious and Zeref-sama will be so_ _happy!_

"My pets keep searching! Ahaha!" said Viper. "Come Princesses and fight me!" Ahaha!"

"Erza! Look!" said Lucy and they looked at where Lucy was pointing.

"No..way, they're coming on land now." said Wendy terrified.

"They're going this far." said Lucy. "They've never done this before, I think."

"FALL UNDER MY TERROR AND BECOME ZEREF-SAMA'S ROYAL SUBJECTS! AHAHA!"

* * *

End of this chapter, sorry for not uploading! It's just that this chapter was frustrating to write! Also next chapter should be like next week uploaded hopefully! Later!


	6. The lost boy revealed

**!A Fairy Melody!**

* * *

"Alright, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel try to distract her while we deal with the rest? Understand." said Erza.**  
**

"How do we distract her?"

"You're wizards like us. So figure it out!"

"Ok, ok we're on it!"

**Cresent Cove**

"Hey Snake Woman down here! Betcha you can't get us!" yelled Natsu.

"Yup! Betcha you can't! shouted Gray.

"You're too old to catch us!" said Gajeel.

A vein popped from Viper's forehead. "These brats insulted me. This will not be tolerated at all. Go my precious creatures of the Sea! Take down these annoying brats!"

"Ice Make! Ice Canon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

Their attacks hit the snakes but they rematerialized because the snakes were over water.

"Shoot! I thought was effective!" shouted Gray.

"C'mon, we can't let the girls down!" said Natsu.

"Alright, let's do this." said Gajeel being pumped up.

"Oh back for more? Wonderful! My Dragons and Snakes arise!"

"Ice Make! Gun Shooter!"

_Zeref-sama, thank you for choosing me. Playing with these toys are fun! I'm having a blast and the Princesses are close!_ thought Viper.

**X**

Girls we need to transform and beat Viper." said Erza.

"Well I can't. I still don't have my bracelet. If Natsu is the one I saved, how will I get my bracelet back without revealing myself and turning into bubbles." said Lucy.

"We'll use him as bait and.." said Mira.

"I don't follow and then what Mira?" said Lucy.

"Then we'll see if he's the one who has your bracelet. The one you saved." said Mira winking.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ thought Lucy

"Lucy when our bracelets glow, your's should too. So if Natsu is the one. You can retrieve it." said Erza.

"Wendy, are you alright with this?" asked Lucy.

"Ya, it's alright. Besides Natsu-nii is strong."

"Alright girls transform!"

"Requip Purple Pearl Voice!"-Erza

"Demon Green Pearl Voice!"-Mirajane

"Card Yellow Pearl Voice!"-Cana

"Water Aiiro Pearl Voice!"-Juvia

"Script Orange Pearl Voice!"-Levy

"Animal White Pearl Voice!"-Lisanna

Sky Aqua Pearl Voice!"-Wendy

"TRANSFORM!"

"I hope this works." said Lucy. "Please Goddess of the Sea, help us."

**X**

Then Viper noticed Natsu's arm glowing and sensed the power of the bracelet. "Ah! You're mine!" said Viper and dragged Natsu under water.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy. "I'll save you!" And Lucy drove into the water.

"Hmm, the Red Mermaid Princess finally shows herself, wonderful." said Viper.

"Give Natsu back! Or you'll regret it!"

"Hmm, me regret it? Fat chance, I'll release him once you are in possession of Zeref-sama. Go my pets! Attack!"

"No! Stop! Ah!"

_That voice, I-I think I know it._ thought Natsu and opened his eyes slowly.

"Viper, let Natsu go!"

"Never, until you give up Princess. AHAHA!"

It's her! She's the one! Natsu thought as he recognized the mermaid who saved him. "Here this is yours!" shouted Natsu throwing Lucy her bracelet.

"My bracelet, so Natsu was the one I saved. Thank you Natsu." said Lucy softly

**"Celestial Red Pearl Voice! Transform!"**

"No! This can't be! I can't lose to her! I can't or Zeref-sama...My pets get her!" commanded Viper.

**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**  
**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**  
**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**

**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**  
**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**  
**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**  
**Watashi wa wasurenai."**

_God, she has the strongest voice, m-must get outta here. _thought Viper and she went to the surface an the other Princesses were waiting for her and Lucy brought Natsu on land.

"Natsu stay here, I'll be back." said Lucy and she ran to the others.

"Lucy! You transformed!"

"So does that mean Natsu is the lucky boy?" asked Mira and Lucy blushed and nodded. "AWWW!"

"Enough! I'll capture you all!" said Viper.

"That isn't happening. Ready girls!" said Lucy.

"Ready!"

**"Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta**  
**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni**  
**Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru**  
**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue**  
**Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita**

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**  
**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**  
**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**  
**Mirai wo terashiteru**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**  
**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**  
**Watashi wa wasurenai**

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**  
**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**  
**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**  
**Mirai wo terashiteru."**

"NO! STOP! STOP IT!" shouted Viper in pain. "Stop singing!" Then Viper disappeared along with her pets.

"We did good girls. We stopped Viper." said Lucy. "The Sea Goddess Mavis thank you."

"We beat Viper...wait, wait, wait." said Cana.

"What Cana?" The girls asked.

"Where's Gray, Gajeel and Natsu?"

"Hurry we've gotta go to them!" said Levy.

"Ok Juvia, Cana go find Gray, Levy you find Gajeel and Lucy you go find Natsu and the rest of us will make sure everyone got away safely and we'll also look for Jellal and the others." said Erza.

"Alright, we're on it!" And they went they're separate ways.

* * *

Sorry for not updating, got really busy and I'll try to update sooner! Thanks and review please!


	7. Romances a'new

**!A Fairy Melody!**

* * *

[Natsu's Pov]

"Natsu, Natsu. Wake up please!" Pleaded a beautiful voice, eh why couldn't the voice let me sleep, geez. "My gosh Natsu, wake the hell up already! Geez, you're such a dork wake up!"

Then I shot up. I was gonna smack the voice for a calling me dork. Gray's the dork not me, the Awesome, Wonderful, Great Natsu Dragoneel. And when I opened my eyes I saw a blonde girl in a red and white dress, red earrings, red high heel boots, red and white gloves, a red bracelet, a white slash around her waist with a shell on it. Her eyes where hazel-brown, I knew this girl.

"Natsu! You're alright! I'm so glad!" said the girl tearing up, and then my mermaid came to my mind. Bingo.

"You're her. You saved me 5 years ago. I remember." I told her and she smiled, it was a very beautiful one and her scent why does it smell super familiar I wonder.

"I-I finally get to see you again after 5 years and again because of me you got hurt! I'm so sorry!" said Lucy as Idol Lucy crying.

"It's alright, we found each other again. I'm glad we met. I just as happy as any guy to met the girl he's fallen for." I told her and she hugged me tightly and silently cried and smiled.

"I think I've fallen for you as well." said Idol Lucy.

"Since we just found each other." I said. "I'm not letting go just yet." And she smiled and we hugged each other even more.

[Gajeel's Pov]

"Gajeel, Gajeel, c'mon wake up. Please wake up already." said a voice. Geez, let me sleep man. "God Gajeel! Just wake up or you'll be here until who knows when!" The voice yelled at me.

"Geez I'm up L-You're not Levy." I said eyeing the mysterious girl. This girl liked no-I mean has a super duper obsession with orange, heh like bookworm. She was wearing an orange and white dress, orange and white gloves, flat boots, she had blue hair like Bookworm but a bit longer. Orange eyes, orange necklace, orange earrings, also a belt around her waist with shells around it. And her scent like Bookworm's but more Oceany. Hmmm...who is this really.

"Oh Gajeel, you're alright!" she said hugging me tightly.

"H-hey let go!"

"Sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm just glad you're safe. That's all.

"Who are you and why does your scent smell a lot like Levy's, hmmm?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I'm just your regular Evil doer Stopper!" She said laughing. She's reayally cute though. Wait...did I just say cute?

[Gray's Pov]

"Gray wake up!"

"Gray-sama! Please wake up!"

"GRAY!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"WAKE UP!"

God, who's yelling me. Just shut it man. I want quiet time. Ah, they're screaming again, geez, probably Cana and Juvia. Those girls never shut it y'know. "I'm up Ca-wait you're not Cana and Juvia. Who are you?"

"You're alright Gray!" They both said and hugged me tightly.

"A-alright, c-can you t-two let go I'm squished h-here!" I said.

"Oh sorry Gray." said the brunette.

"Please punish me Gray-sama!" said the bluenette and I shivered at the thought of 'punishment'

"No thanks!" I told her.

"We're just glad you're alright, besides it's seems you're A'ok to me. Just really glad you didn't get hurt." said the brunette.

"Um thanks." I said any looked at the girls. The brunette had white and yellow stars in her bangs, long flowing brown hair like Cana's but longer. Her eyes were a mix a brown and yellow. She was wearing a yellow and white dress, gloves, star earrings, a bracelet and a necklace. She does resemble Cana but they still look quite different and she was wearing heels, like Cana's except yellow not black.

"Gray-sama, Ju-" said the bluenette but the brunette cut her off.

"Are you crazy! Do you want to become bubbles!" the brunette yelled at the bluenette. What's up with these to."

"J is very sorry! J will never do it again! Sorry Gray-sama! We can't tell you who we really are!" cried the bluenette and the brunette sighed.

[Back to Natsu's Pov]

Her scent is similar to Lucy but more Oceany. Hmmm..I can I do. "Y'know, you're scent is familiar. You smell like this girl Lucy." I told her.

'Does he recognize me as Lucy!' thought Lucy

"Don't know why but you have more of an oceany scent and Lucy seems like she's covering her scent." I told her and she looked away, why?

'So, he doesn't recognize me. That just sucks man.' thought Lucy, then an idea hit her.

"So what's you're name?" I asked her.

"I-I can't tell you. I'll turn into bubbles." She said.

"B-bubbles?! What the heck!"

"The only way to find me is to find a girl who looks like me, has an identical bracelet and necklace. Being with her you'll realize who I truly am." She told me.

"Then what can I call you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Hmm..how bout Lu?" She said.

"Ok Lu. That sounds nice." I said.

"I always be by your side. You just won't recognize it..yet." she said.

"Alright."

[End of Pov]

**X**

"Looks like we'll have some new couples, ne Erza?" said Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, but Mira, I'm not so sure and at least-" said Erza but Jellal interrupted her.

"You have me." said Jellal finishing the sentence and putting his arms on Erza and Mira but they walked away and said.

"As if!"

"Jellal, it's not manly to make women walk away from you!" said Elfman.

"Shut it Elfman!"

"So Laxus.." said Lisanna, Wendy and Evergreen.

"What?"

"Did you confess to Sara-nee/Sara yet? Or or you tow secretly already going out?"

"WHAT! NO! Sara and I aren't going out! What possessed you girls to think that!"

"Geez, at least we'll some new couples." said Lisanna.

"You're right." said Wendy.

"Just look at them, all sappy romances!" said Evergreen pointing at them.

"Girls! Time to go!" commanded Erza. Thus ending the sappy romance scenes.

"Oh, I've gotta go Natsu. Remember what I said. It'll help you find me and tell you who I truly am." said Lucy.

"Gotta go Gajeel! Be safe!" said Levy.

"Later Gray, sorry but we've gotta go!" said Cana.

"GRAY-SAMA! JJ will miss you!" said Juiva being dragged away by Cana. And into the ocean they all went.

'Wow'. thought Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.


	8. Why? How?

**!A Fairy Melody!**

_So sorry for not uploading for so long, please enjoy!_

* * *

"That was crazy." said Natsu, Gray and Gajeel.

"Hey guys over here!" shouted Lucy waving at them.

"Gray-sama!" said Juvia running to Gray and hugging him.

"J-juvia let go." said Gray.

"You guys alright?" asked Erza.

"Ya we're fine." the three of them said.

"You guys have bruises." said Mira.

"We'll recover." said Gray.

"Stupid Snake woman made me miss the competition. Well it didn't even happen." said Natsu.

"Who cares Fire-face. A lot of people could've been hurt by Snake woman." said Gray and hit Natsu on the head.

"Who cares if you get hurt." said Natsu and kicked Gray in the butt.

"Gray-sama!" said Juvia.

"Juvia don't, it'll hurt his pride if you help." said Cana.

"I'll get you Natsu!" And with that they started fighting.

"I wonder how Zeref knew we were here. I doesn't make any sense." said Erza.

"I t could be one of his spies followed us." suggested Mira.

"He would've come long before don't you think if his followed us." said Erza.

"Well maybe..just maybe she used Lucy, to find us." said Mira and Lucy heard it. A Very big mistake.

"She would NEVER EVER do that! She wouldn't! I know that for a fact Mira." said Lucy with tears starting to follow out.

"Oh Lucy." said Mira. "I know but it could be a possibility that they're using her against her will."

"Lucy, I know it's a touchy topic, but you know they still could be holding her hostage." said Erza. "If they are, you'll have to fight her, so be prepared and bring her home."

Lucy started crying and nodded. "I'll try."

"Atta girl." said Erza and hugged Lucy and then Erza yelled at Natsu and Gray for fighting. Then they stopped. And Natsu wondered why Lucy was crying.

"I want pudding! Also some sea cakes!" shouted Wendy. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Ok everyone we're off to Fairy Oceans and to eat pudding before Erza, Mira and the others eat it all up before Wendy, Carla, Ari and me!" said Lucy. So she, Wendy, Ari and Carla ran/flew to Fairy Oceans.

"Wait..what did she just say." said Levy,

"I will kill her." said Cana and ran after them.

"It seems you two aren't going, too fat?" said Jellal jokingly but received something unwanted. They practically beat him up and ran after Lucy, Wendy, Ari, Carla, and Cana.

"Seems Lucy still can make people run." said Levy sweatdropping.

"Lucy can do many things. OH!" said Juvia.

"What is it Juvia?" asked Levy.

"Lucy will make Gray-sama fall in love with her! NO! Juvia can't let this happen!" said Juvia and Levy sweatdropped.

"You we should catch up to them. They are the 'destro' team." said Jellal.

"What about us?" asked Levy.

"You two are the only ones who won't break our bones with music or sticks." said Jellal.

"Wow..ok after them." said Levy and they went.

* * *

_**With Zeref**_

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Zeref.

"I'm so sorry Zeref-sama!" said Viper, poor demon.

"Viper! How could you fail me! I entrusted the right to find and capture the Princesses! But instead you come back empty handed!

"I'm so sorry Zeref-sama!"

"YOU SHOULD BE! BE GONE!" shouted Zeref angrily.

"But Zeref-sama..." started Viper.

"Enough! Leave my sight! NOW!"

"Of course Zeref-sama.." said Viper leaving.

"Zeref-sama..." Maria said slowing entering the room.

"What is it!" snapped Zeref.

"Oh, I see I've come at a bad time...I'll return later..." said Maria.

"No, it's alright Maria, what is it?" said Zeref.

"The red pearl Princess...I've found..h-her." Maria somewhat hesitant. "And your half as well.."

Zeref smiled wickedly. "The leader of the Mermaid Princesses and my half, it's be the most interesting news."

* * *

_'Being with her, you'll realize who I am'. _The words of his beloved mermaid were like a drug to Natsu. He kept playing them over and over again in this mind until Happy said .

"Natsu, watch ou-"

**_*BOOM*_**

**_"_**Ouch." said Natsu.

"Ouch yourself. But are you ok?"

"Lucy?" Natsu said. "Did I bump into you?"

"More like collided, is the word. Ouch." said Lucy.

"Why aren't you guys at Fairy Oceans?" asked Levy.

"Mira wanted to ask Freed about some stuff.**_ *Cough*_**dating**_*cough*." _**said Lucy as she got up off the floor. "So we waited here."

"Ow." said Natsu still on the floor.

""Geez Natsu, you need to watch were you're walking." said Lucy and extended her out for him to grab. Then Natsu saw that Lucy looked at his beloved mermaid but shook it off and grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Natsu-nii needs to stop daydreaming and walking." said Wendy snickering.

"I bet you he was daydreaming about a certain blonde, right Lucy." teased Laxus.

Lucy blushed. "What person wouldn't like to daydream about the person they like. Like how you daydream about yourself and Sara-nee." Lucy said while snickering.

"What! Wait! I don't like Sara!" said Laxus.

"Sure you don't." teased the girls.

* * *

**_Back with__ Zeref_**

"My half. It seems he's not as strong as me. Smitten with the Red Pearl Princess? Interesting, Mermaids I hope you enjoy your time now. So I'll be in charge!" said Zeref laughing.

"Also Zeref-sama.." started Maria.

"Yes Maria?"

"What will become of me when you take over the world?"

Zeref smiled. "You will become my Queen." And pulled Maria closer.

Maria smiled on the outside but inside she was terrified but feel safe. "Do you want me to sing?"

"Yes please." Zeref may be evil but at least he has manners.

**_"On the dark night, your world will be completed. Don't ever forget your loved one.." _**sang Maria, she had a very beautiful voice.

"I won't.." whispered Zeref. His head was on Maria's lap.

_**"Always believe you'll win not matter what..It fuels your soul..."**_

"Mommy, I miss you." whispered Zeref.

'Me too.' thought Maria.

* * *

New chapter, ya.


	9. Introducing and weapons that'll hurt her

**!A Fairy Melody!**

_So sorry for not uploading for so long, please enjoy!_

* * *

"So.." Lucy started. "I think we should properly introduce each other.."

"Ok.."

"I'm Gray, I'm an ice wizard."

"I'm Gajeel, a iron dragon slayer."

"You know me, I'm the awesome fire dragon slayer."

"I'm Lucy, I'm a celestial wizard."

"Oh really? Celestial wizards are hard to come by. You're the second Celestial wizard we know now." said Gray.

"Really? That's weird, my mother used to know so many celestial wizards back home...I guess it's different here.." said Lucy._ Did Zeref...? That could be a_ _possibility. _thought Lucy.

"That's right. There's Yukino, she's a celestial wizard.." said Natsu.

"That's right." said Mira. "She's a part of that club, Sabertooth."

"Ok...so you guys are ok?" asked Lucy.

"Ya, and I don't I've ever seen anyone control water like that. In fact, Juvia is the only water wizard who's capable of making shapes out of water." said Gray.

"Oh Gray-sama, you're so sweet!" said Juvia.

"The real question is why they attacked us." said Gajeel and the girls looked down and away. "Do you girls know why?" Gajeel said eyeing them.

"Of course they don't." said Jellal. "They're _obviously_ a bunch of_ unnoticeable _girls." And the girls each kicked him...poor Jellal.

"Ok.."

"So Lucy's also going to start school!" injected Mira.

"Yes, ahaha, I only get to take like three classes..." said Lucy and the girls were like...

"WHAT! WHY!?"

"If I remember correctly.._.'Sorry Lucy, our homes were attacked and ours wasn't, so...you're safe and you have to...um stay..Later!'_ So you guys ditched me..I finished school over there and now Sara-nee said I only have to take three classes. So haha." said Lucy.

"I'm the witness!" said Star.

"I'll..I'll strangle Sara-nee.." said Cana.

"She..she charmed Sara-nee..." said Juvia.

Lucy smirked. "I didn't do anything!~" sang Lucy. "I'm just the_ 'Lucky Star'_ as you guys said."

"She's got us.." said Mira.

"She's w-won..." said Erza.

"Yup, now don't you guys regret leaving?~"

The girls didn't answer except for Wendy.

"I don't! Mom would've sent me to hardcore school!"

Lucy sighed. "You are the only exception..You are actually the lucky one..."

"So why don't we play a game or something..?" said Lisanna.

"Let's play Taboo!" said Wendy.

"That sounds like fun." said Lucy.

"It is, let's have teams of 3 or 4!" said Mira.

-Gray,Cana, and Juvia.

-Jellal and Erza.

-Freed, Mira, Lisanna and Bixlow.

-Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, and Evergreen.

-Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu.

Laxus didn't want to played and the team that won was surprisingly Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu, since Natsu isn't even that smart!

"Their group won, even though they have stupid Natsu..."everyone said while Wendy and Lucy cheered...

* * *

**_In the ocean, Lucy's ocean actually..._**

"Sara-sama, there was another but one land.." said a solider

Sara sighed. "Zeref, he wants to capture the girls...but he's going to capture Lucy first.."

Another solider spoke. "Why Sara-sama...?"

"She's the only one with legendary voice...she able to use the power of her voice with her pearl and even transforming. Even Queen Layla couldn't do that..Lucy is the one Zeref must be after...after the attack 14 years ago and also 7 years ago..he's got a weapon that'll hit Lucy hard..."

"Why...? And what is it...?" asked Elliana, an elder.

"It's Maria.."

"No, it's not possible! She's gone!" asid Elliana.

"No, it is the true..He still has Maria..."

"My stepdaughter is gone! It's been 7 years since her death!"

Sara sighed. "Zeref...he never killed Maria...She's his weapon that'll hurt Lucy deeply..."

"No, our Princess.." said the soliders. "They took Maria and soon they'll take you..."

Sara's eyes started watering. "I know..I may be the next chess piece.."


	10. School and Yukino

**!A Fairy Melody!**

_Finally updating this story again, so enjoy reading it!_

* * *

So then everyone left..well except for our Princesses.

"So Lucy, when are you starting school?" Cana asked.

"Don't know, this Monday possibly.." answered Lucy.

"Oo, then I'll make sure to pack you a lunch to Lucy!" said Mira.

"Thanks Mira."

"Girls, meeting time!" announced Erza.

"Ok..."

"As you girls see, the Sea Demons are going to stop at nothing to capture us, so we must all be prepared if they attack us in a public place again, understood?" said Erza.

"Understood."

During the weekend, the girls were caught up on what was happening in the Seas and were preparing Lucy for human school..if that was possible...

"No Lucy, that's wrong too.." Erza said..

"What!? That can't be true!"

"Do it again..." sighed Erza...

**_End of the weekend_**

"Finally, the weekend is over.." Erza sighed.

"The torture is over!" said Cana.

"Torture! Teaching me is a torture!" Lucy yelled and the other girls nodded.. "You guys are so mean!"

"Sorry..." croaked Wendy, she was teaching Lucy about human songs...

"Well, we'll see how I do tomorrow!" said Lucy and walked off.

Then Mira remember something. "Lucy! Wait!"

"What Mira?"

"We have PE 4th, so come with us."

"Ok, sure."

**_The next day~_**

"Everyone, please welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilia." announced their teacher.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, I hope we all have a great time together!" said Lucy and the boys were drooling and some girls were jealous, some were not.

"Please sit next to Natsu Dragoneel please."

"Sure." said Lucy and she sat next to Natsu. "Hey Natsu."

"Hi Lucy, first day here will be scary." Natsu said.

"Scary? So I'll have a bad day?" asked Lucy.

"Miss Heartfilia! Please be quiet!"

"Man Natsu! You jinked me!~" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"Wow...Sucks for you..." said Natsu.

Lucy mentally sighed and reframed herself from trying to choke the life out of Natsu...

**_At PE..._**

"Natsu sooo jinked me!" said Lucy.

"Lucy c'mon, Natsu can't jinke people and he would never do it to anyone." said Mira.

"Ya riiight. After we talked in class, I started to have bad luck."

"Explain."

"The teacher yelled at me."

"The teachers here do that to a lot of students."

"Well, I kept falling."

"You're Miss Klutz since you started walking."

"Fine and then someone pushed me into a trash can..." Lucy said and added on to her list.

"Wow...that makes it seem Natsu jinked you." said Levy..

"I know! I'm sooo mad!" said Lucy and she bumped into someone no...a group of some people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy said.

"You should be! You just ruined my new shoes!" whined a girl with white hair.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You should be! Wait..you're that new girl...Lu...ci...what was it?"

"Lucy Heartfilia.." said a guy black hair.

"Ya, I'm Lucy." said Lucy.

"I'm Rogue Cheney."

"I'm the wonderful Sting Eucliffe."

"I am Yukino Aguria."

"Hi.." said Lucy. "And I'm really sorry!"

"Ha, like you would. If you were, you'd buy me new shoes." said Yukino and that left Lucy's mouth wide open.

"Fat chance! I don't even know how the money...ADGYYSA" started Lucy but Cana covered her mouth.

"Excuse her please. She can't buy new shoes, she's poor...sorta..but she's poor! So she cannot buy you new shoes!"

"GGGJGHJKI" said Lucy.

"Excuse me?" said Yukino..

"She said 'WAAAIIT!' " translated Cana.

"Why?" asked Yukino.

"Iryuhtghdroguhdrlglrdgrlsdhi hdtrtghrt!"

"You're that other Celestial Mage!"

"Other...? There's another Celestial Mage here? Where?"

"Lucy.."

"Her? Really now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let me speak to her and her speak to me." said Yukino and Cana removed her hand. "So you're a Celestial Mage?"

"Yes I am." said Lucy.

"How many Zodiac keys and regular keys?"

"Ten Zodiac keys and five regular." Lucy said.

"Wow Yukino, she's beat you." laughed Sting.

"Shut it Sting. I propose that we have a fight and whoever loses, get's the other's keys." said Yukino.

"No...thanks..." said Lucy and Yukino was shocked.

"Why? Are you afraid you'd lose?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm afraid I'd have to deal with unnecessary Sea Demons." said Lucy.

"You go girl!" cheered the others and they walked away.

"No one...ever walks away from me!" grumbled Yukino.

"They just did..." said Sting and Yukino hurt him bad... "Owwwww..."

* * *

_The end of this chapter and I made Yukino OC a lot...I think..._


	11. Valentines Day!

**!A Fairy Melody!**

_Finally updating this story again, so enjoy reading it!_

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" said Lucy.

"Happy Valentines Day!" the girls said to Lucy.

"Valen...tines Day?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Cana.

"It's Lover's Candy Day!" Wendy said.

"It's Lover's Candy Day?! Awesome!" said Lucy.

"You told her it was '_Lover's Candy Day_'? Why..?" the girls asked Wendy.

"She _loves _candy a lot." answered Wendy.

"Oh right..."

**_At school..._**

"Awww, so many happy couples." said Mira.

"Yes, Juvia hopes Gray-sama will give Juvia chocolates." said Juvia.

"If you guys want chocolate from guys, then just ask them to buy them chocolate indirectly." said Lucy.

"That would never work." said Lisanna.

"It's worth a try. C'mon let's do this." said Cana and she grabbed Lucy's arm. "Let's try Gray."

"Alright Cana. Later guys!"

"Later!"

"So let's try Lucy."

"Alright."

"Lucy, did you know it's Valentines Day?"

"Yup and I can't wait for all the chocolate!"

Gray and Natsu heard their conversation.

"I hope a guy gives me chocolate, I'd give him a kiss and take him out!" said Cana.

Gray thought for a second..._Should I give it or not...?_

"That would be soooo nice of you Cana!" said Lucy. "Whoever that guy is, he's gonna be a happy man!"

So Gray slowly walked to up to Cana.."H-hey Cana."

"Hi Gray, what's up?"

"N-nothing much. So did you get any V-valentines yet?"

"Nope! But I'm hoping that this one guy gives me a Valentine though." said Cana.

_She probably won't accept it..._Thought Gray.

"Gray this is for you! Happy Valentines Day!" said Cana handing him chocolate.

"T-thanks! And this is f-for you!" said Gray giving Cana chocolate.

"Really? Awwwwww! You're so sweet Gray!" said Cana and kissed his cheek. "Later!"

"Later!" said Gray smiling.

"Wow Iceblock, I didn't think you had it in you at all!" said Natsu.

"S-shut up!"

"Well that worked out well." said Lucy.

"It did and thanks Lucy!"

"You're welcome Cana!"

"Girls!" called out Mira. "Over there!"

"Hey Mira, what's going on?"

"The school's going to have a dance this Friday! It's so awesome!" squealed Mira.

"That's so cool!"

"I got chocolates from Gray!~" said Cana.

"Oooo, I think I smell love~." teased Mira.

"Suuuuurrre. It'll be love when Freed gives you chocolates." teased Cana and Mira went bright red.

"Ooo, someone's blushing!~" Lucy teased as well.

"Let's go girls."

"Of course Miss Blush Queen." said Lucy and Cana.

"H-hey Mira!" called out someone.

"Oh, Freed, hello." said Mira.

"H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" asked Mira.

"Good and Happy Valentines Day!" said Freed and he handed Mira a box of chocolates.

"For me? Thank you! And these are for you!" said Mira and she handed Freed a box of chocolates.

"T-thanks Mira."

"Your welcome, see you later!"

"AWWWW!" said Lucy and Cana.

"Yes, totally '_AWWWW_'!" said Mira with a huge smile.

* * *

**_With Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Evergreen_**

"Valentines Day is here again. I hope the same disaster doesn't occur." said Evergreen.

"Yes." agreed the others. "It was terrible."

"Hey girls!"

"Hey, Happy Valentines Day."

"Erza these are for you!" Jellal said straight forward.

"F-for me?!" said Erza majorly blushing.

"Yes! Please accept them!"

Erza smiled. "Of course and these chocolates are for you." And Jellal totally blushed.

"Lisanna, my babies and I want to give you these totally rad chocolates!" said Bixlow.

Lisanna went red in the face. "T-thanks and these are for you!" she said and handed him chocolates.

"Woo, t-thanks!" said Bixlow, also now blushing.

"Levy here you go." said Gajeel bluntly putting chocolates into Levy's hands.

"T-thanks Gajeel!" said Levy blushing. "These are f-for you!"

"T-thanks Shrimp."

"Evergreen!" shouted Elfman.

"Shut it you baboon! These are yours!" said Evergreen giving Elfman his chocolates.

"W-wow! These are for you! Only manly men give chocolate!" Elfman said and gave Ever, her chocolates.

"Why isn't Gray-sama here?" Juvia quietly weeped in the corner.

"Juvia!" called out someone.

"Gray-sama!"

"H-hey Juvia!" said Akio.

"Oh, hello Akio.." said Juvia in disappointment.

"I-I made these for you!"

"Really? For Juvia?"

"Yes, please accept them." said Akio and Juiva was busy debating whether she should accept them or not. Then Lisanna whispered something to her.

"It'll make Gray jealous, so accept them."

"Juiva will take them! Thank you!"

"T-thank you!" said Akio with hearts in his eyes and he left skipping away.

"Is he for real?" said everyone sweatdropping.

* * *

**_With Wendy~_**

_Where is he? Where can he be?_ thought Wendy.

"Hey Wendy!" shouted someone and Wendy froze.

_He's here! _"H-hi R-Romeo!"

"Hey Wendy, Happy Valentines Day!"

"Ya, H-happy Valentines Day!" Wendy said nervously.

"Did you get a lot of Valentines?" asked Romeo.

"Ya, h-how about you Romeo?"

"Me too and I'm waiting for this one girl to give me a Valentines but I don't know if she will though." said Romeo and Wendy's heart sank.

"W-well don't give up hope Romeo and..."

"And what?" asked Romeo.

"T-these...are for you!" said Wendy handing him chocolates.

"T-thanks Wendy and these are for you." said Romeo handing Wendy chocolates.

"T-thanks Romeo!" said Wendy.

* * *

**_After school~_**

"We got soooo many Valentines!" said the girls except Lucy and Cana.

"I wonder how the guys knew we wanted Valentines from them because they didn't ever give us any before." said Levy and Lucy laughed a bit. "What's so funny Lu-chan?"

"You guys."

"Why?"

"Because...well..." said Lucy.

"Well what?"

"Did you ever give them chocolates before? I know Wendy buys everyone gifts so she's excluded." said Lucy.

"She's right. You guys were always afraid that they'd reject your chocolates." said Cana.

"Well they got us the chocolates we like though, how is that possible?" asked Lisanna and Cana laughed a bit. "Cana..."

"Well, the other day at school I told Lucy the type of chocolate you guys liked so we could prank you, ahaha..." said Cana.

"Then your_ boyfriends_ probably listened in and bought you guys the chocolates." said Lucy.

"They're not our boyfriends!" said the girls.

"Not yet." said Lucy and Cana.

"So you two are like basically cupids, not secret cupids." said Levy..

"So you girls need that love arrow to express your love." said Cana

The girls sighed and went inside...quietly...

Cana and Lucy high fived each other, being secret cupids came in handy, very handy.

"Lucy! Cana! The guys are taking us out for a Valentines Day dinner! Get ready!"

"We define the Secret Cupid." said Cana.

"Yes we do and we just score some major points."

* * *

_So this is a Valentines Day special! And I don't know when the next update is!_


	12. A day just for Lucy

_**!A Fairy Melody!**_

_Finally updating this story again put the updates won't be so often and enjoy reading it!_

* * *

**_A Day just for Lucy..._**

"Did you the reservations?" Mira asked Erza.

"Yes, I got it for tomorrow night." said Erza.

"Ooo, I can't wait. She'll be soooo happy!"

"Yes, she'll be."

**_Later..._**

"C'mon girls! We'll be late for school!" called out Mira.

"M-Mira.." said Lucy.

"Yes?"

"I..I feel terrible."

Mira smiled inwardly.."Really? Let me check. Ooo, you've caught a fever I believe, let's get you back in bed."

"Is the plan working?" Cana whispered to Erza.

"It seems to be..but let's keep hoping." said Erza.

"Lucy, you are very sick. So you must stay home. Ari will keep you company." said Mira.

"O-ok..see you g-guys after school then." said Lucy.

"Get well sweetie." said Mira and she left the room.

"Is the plan working?" the girls asked Mira. And Mira gave the girls a thumbs up.

"Let's go girls. We've got a lot of work today." said Mira.

"Hai!"

**_X_**

"Hey girls, where's Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"She's sick." said Lisanna.

"Ooo, Natsu thanks for asking." Mira said winking and Natsu gulped..Mira winking was usually not a good sign...

"What? What'd I say..?"

"You asked about Lucy and considering who you are now...makes you very, very vulnerable." said Cana.

"Why..?"

"Mira will make you somehow end up to be Lucy's boyfriend." said Cana.

Natsu was left shocked and his mouth left wide open..."Why...?"

"Because you just had to be saved by someone."

"Huh...?"

"Let's go! We're busy people!" shouted Mira.

"Coming!"

**_X_**

Natsu still was thinking why Mira would want him and Lucy to get together. Lucy was really pretty and cool but he was in love with a certain red mermaid and was still looking for her...

"Yo Flame-brain!" shouted Gray.

"Hi Gray.."

"Where's Lucy? I haven't seen her today.." said Gray.

"Mira and the girls said she was sick today."

"So why are you so depressed? Miss Lucy?" Gray teasingly asked.

"Ya I miss her but what Cana told me is bugging me."

"What'd Cana tell you!" demanded Gray.

"Geez, what's your problem? She told me that Mira wants me and Lucy together. That's all."

"Really now? Why'd she want that. Karin is already obsessing all over you."

"I know, but it's really confusing though..."

"You'll get it soon enough."

**_With Lucy.._**

"Ari, let's sing Happy Birthday.."

Ari looked at Lucy with sad eyes. "You sure?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, it's her birthday, she deserves it."

"Ok Lucy, let's sing then."

**_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Maria-nee, Happy Birthday to you.."_**

"I miss her a lot, Ari.." said Lucy with sad eyes.

"We all do Lucy. But she's always with us in our heart."

"Thanks Ari. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome Lucy. Let me check your temperature. Ah, it's gone down a lot! How do you feel?"

"I-I feel better. Mira's soup has really helped. And no school tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Yup and I hope you're better by tomorrow!" said Ari.

"Ok.."

**_After school..._**

"Ok, we've got to pick out new dresses, and a special dress for Lucy. I think we should go to '**_EverHearts Lov__e_**' they have really nice dresses." said Mira.

"Did you call Jellal and the others?" asked Levy.

"I did this morning, they're coming too." said Erza.

"It's gonna be sooo cool!" said Wendy jumping up and down.

"Yup and Lucy's gonna be soo surprised!" said Cana.

"Juvia thinks it'll make Lucy very happy!"

"So let's get shopping girls!"

"YA!"

The girls went inside to the story and looked at various dresses.

Wendy chose a light blue dress with a white sash. Cana chose a yellow dress that also had a white sash.

Levy chose and orange strapless dress with little swirls.

Lisanna and Mira chose white and green dresses that went all the way to their feet and they had sparkles.

Erza and Juvia chose knee length dresses that were purple and deep blue and they had ruffles at the bottom.

"I think I found the perfect dress for Luce." said Cana. It was a red dress, a bit longer than knee length, it had white sea shells on it and a white and red sash.

"It's perfect Cana! Luce will love it!" said Mira. "Let's pay for everything!"

"Ya!"

Later the girls went back home and quietly snuck into the house, they didn't want Lucy to see the dresses.

"When are the girls coming home!" groaned a sick Lucy and the girls froze.

"They'll be home soon, just wait, you silly whale."

"C'mon don't make whale jokes about me again."

Ari flew to the main doors and saw the girls.

"Ari! Get her outta here!" whisper shouted Mira.

"I gotcha Mira! I'm on it!" Ari whisper shouted back. "Hey Lucy! Go take a shower! Mira says it makes people feel a lot better!"

"Ok!" said Lucy and she headed upstairs.

"Thanks Ari!"

"You're welcome!"

**_At night~_**

"That was too close." said Lisanna.

"Ya, thank goodness she didn't see us and when she did the dresses were put away." said Levy.

"At least she went back to bed." said Cana.

"Yup and tomorrow's almost here." said Lisanna.

"Girls, I checked on Lucy and by tomorrow afternoon, she'll be as good as new." announced Mira.

"Natsu asked Lucy again. You girls won't believe what he said." said Cana.

"Tell us Cana!"

"He said that Lucy was really pretty then really beautiful..."

"AWWW."

"But..."

"But what..?"

"He likes Mer Lucy more. What the fudge right?"

"Ahh! He's soo stupid!" said Mira pulling on her hair. "Lucy has been giving him clues but noo!"

"Mira, let's worry about this tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, c'mon girls! Bed!"

**_Saturday~_**

"Ok girls, get ready." said Mira.

"Mira, it's only 10:00 though." said Levy.

"I know, but you wanna be ready because we leave at 6:00 and Lucy will be asleep until the afternoon, so change a bit before that and anyone who has HW, finish it." said Mira.

"OK!"

So the girls did HW til 1:00 and got ready, then they change and Lucy was still asleep.

"Whoa..what time is it?" said Lucy finally waking up. "It's 3:45? I've slept through almost the entire day." So Lucy got up and went to go eat. She felt 100% better.

"Hey Lucy. WAIT LUCY!?" said Lisanna. "YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE?!"

"Ya and don't scream Lis."

"Sorry! Guys! Lucy's awake!"

"Lucy!" said the girls and they hugged her. "How do you feel?"

"Much better."

"Good!"

"Ok then! Let's eat well you go eat and meet us in the the family room!" said Mira.

"O-ok..sure.." said Lucy. After she ate she went to the family, it was 4:15.

"Ok girls, let's get her ready!" said Mira with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What? What's going on! MIRA! Girls!" said Lucy as they were started.

**_Later..._**

"How'd this even happen?!" Lucy asked, the girls got her ready.

"It's 5:00, let's get ready too!" said Mira/

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ok!" said the girls and they got ready.

~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I~I

"What's going on! Tell me!" commanded Lucy.

"It's a secret." said Mira.

"Ari?"

"A secret!~"

Lucy groaned. "You too!?"

"Anyways it's almost time. The guys should be here soon."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Don't worry! We'll see!" said Cana pushing Lucy out the door.

"HELLO GIRLS!" said the guys.

"Seriously, why am I left out always." mumbled Lucy.

"Our ride has arrived! Time to go!" said Cana.

"What ride?"

"The limo."

"A Limo! Where!" Lucy asked.

"There."

"A limo! Awesome!"

"Climb in girls!" said Jellal.

"How did you guys get a sweet car like this?" asked Lucy.

"It's a secret!"

"You guys are to keen on secrets."

"Ahahaha."

"Off we go!" commanded Erza.

**_10 minutes later..._**

"Can I look now?"

"Wait two more minutes."

"Fine."

"Sit down." said Mira.

"Ok.." said Lucy.

"Now look." said Mira and Lucy saw a room decorated to look like the sea.

"Whoa, this is amazing!"

"It's all for you Luce."

"No way! Thanks guys!" said Lucy.

"We know you've been stressed about the Sea Demons since you have to fight them alone while we're in school." said Lisanna.

"So it's you relaxation day!" said Levy.

"You guys are **_the_ **best! So let's eat!"

"Ya!"

In the end they had a lot of fun! It was the perfect day for all of them!


	13. The Fight

_**!A Fairy Melody!**_

* * *

"Yay! Vacation time is coming soon!" said Cana.

"Yup, we'll be out of school for, how many days? Six days!" Lucy shouted.

"W-wow, you're so excited Lu-chan." said Levy.

"Human school is annoying. That's all I can say."

"O-ok."

"Well, we've got two more days of school. No celebration yet." said Erza.

"Of course Miss Erza, we're so sorry." Lucy said.

"Anyways, let's eat out today." suggested Cana.

"Ok, what do you guys want to eat?" asked Mira.

"ITALIAN!"

"CHINESE!"

"KOREAN BARQUE!"

"PIZZA!" shouted Cana.

"Ooo, pizza sounds good!" said the others.

"Ok! Pizza wins! I'll order it when we get home." Mira said and the others raced home, "Ara, ara. These girls can be such a handful."

"True, true." agreed Erza.

**_X_**

_'I wonder how mom is doing..I hope she's alright._.thought Cana._It's almost her birthday, maybe dad will come home and wish her a very happy birthday.__ Maybe..maybe I should go home too..._

"Cana! Watch out!" shouted Lucy..but it was too late..

**_'BOOM!'_**

"OW!" shouted Cana and someone else. "HEY! WAT- Gray..?"

"C-Cana..?"

"Oh sorry, I was looking where I was going." they both said and helped each other up and Juvia was totally jealous of Cana..

"So, where are you ladies heading in such a hurry?" asked Laxus.

"Home obviously, where else?" said Lucy annoyed.

"I dunno, maybe to a club, brat."

"Don't call me a brat, you jellybrain!"

"You're the childish dolphin."

"You're the lovesick fool!"

"I ain't love sick!"

Lucy and Laxus were arguing quite a lot and Jellal broke them up.

"Lemme at him! I'll kill him!" shouted Lucy.

"I'd like to see that, you brat!"

"CELESTIAL RED MIC! APPEAR!" shouted Lucy. "DIE YOU JELLY BRAIN!"

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" shouted Levy and Cana stopped her.

"You idiot, you'll reveal us." whispered Cana.

"Oops, s-sorry.."

"Laxus, leave Lucy alone. We all know Sara-nee would never go out with you then."

"I DON'T LIKE SARA!"

"Whatever..."

"Girls...mumbled Laxus.

"Well, we're going home. Any of you guys wanna come with?"

"No..."

"Ok then, later guys." said Cana and they left.

**_With Zeref_**

"Now Maria, don't you see it was a good choice to attack Cornelia's kingdom. Her daughter won't be able to stay away.." said Zeref smirking.

"I-I see..."

"I'll be back. See if you can get information from Queen Cornelia." said Zeref laughing.

"Queen Cornelia.." Maria said slowly.

"Ma-Maria darling, is that y-you?"

"Y-yes."

"W-we a-all thought y-you were d-dead." said Queen Cornelia, she was exhausted.

"I-I know, you must think I betrayed everyone. I-I-I thought I could help Zeref. I know he has a hidden good soul within him. He needs love, so then it'll appear."

"My dar-darling, you're doing a g-great favor t-to everyone, especially to Zeref. You didn't betray anyone."

"Thank you..Aunt Cornelia."

"D-don't give up hope."

"Yes, I won't."

"Maria!" called Zeref. "Did she say anything!"

"She did. Her daughter won't come to us. We'll have to go to them."

"We can't, the other Dark Lovers powers are weakened by the new magic protection by the damn Sea Goddess."

"Then..then I'll go. I'll use her mother as bait."

"Ok, but take Mini and Lili. They want to try their powers on the princesses."

"No Zeref-sama."

"What was that Maria?"

"I said no."

"Maria, why are you disobeying me?"

"They're the problem! They're the one stealing mine and the others powers! And soon yours!"

Zeref was ticked off. "Maria.." he said slowly... Maria stood her ground. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!?"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR US!" Maria shouted.

"THAT'S IT! LILI AND MINI WILL GO AND COMPLETE THE MISSION! LEAVE NOW MARIA!" Zeref shouted and tears ran down Maria's eyes.

"Zeref, I will prove you wrong! I HATE YOU!" Maria shouted and ran from the room.

"Imbecile." Zeref mumbled.

"She i-isn't an imbecile, as y-you read her to be." Queen Cornelia said.

"Shut it Cornelia."

"My nieces and my daughter will defeat you along with Maria."

"Fat chance, Maria would never defy me."

"She just did, you idiot." said Queen Cornelia.

"Excuse me!?"

"D-does t-the bad boy no-not understand?"

"You're lucky that I let you live."

Queen Cornelia snorted. "You're lucky that I surrendered."

"Why are women like this?"

"You mean, 'Why am I like this?' Instead of asking why women have personalities."

"Zeref-sama!" shouted Yuri and Meru.

"What is it?"

"Maria-san said she's leaving because she said you don't like her anymore! You can't like Mini and Lili more! They plan on taking over and taking your power to rule!"

"What!? Did Maria put you two up to say this garbage! If she did, you two are in trouble!"

"Maria-san was right. Let's go help her." said Meru.

"Ok, let's get the others too."

"Good idea! Let's go!" And they left.

"I can't believe they're all going to betray me."

"Maybe you betrayed them." Queen Cornelia said.

"Shut it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Women..."


End file.
